iFinal Destination
by TheCraziestWriter
Summary: Sam has a vision of a horrible accident. She manages to save herself and a few others from the fatal accident. But can she be able to save herself and the other few lucky survivors from Death just because they cheated it?
1. Flight 360

**Hey, guys! I'm making a mix of _Final Destination _and the hit Nick show, _iCarly_. I hope you guys enjoy it!  
><strong>**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY FINAL DESTINATION OR iCARLY CHARACTERS.**

**Characters/Age:**

**Sam Puckett (17) - protagonist, survivor of Flight 360, Death's List**

**Freddie Benson (17) - survivor of Flight 360, Death's List**

**Missy Robinson (18) - survivor of Flight 360, Death's List**

**Spencer Shay (29) - survivor of Flight 360, Death's List**

**Carly Shay (17) - survivor of Flight 360, Death's List**

**Marissa Benson (41) - survivor of Flight 360, Death's List**

**Jonah Albert (18) - survivor of Flight 360, Death's List**

**Gibby Gibson (16) - survivor of Flight 360, Death's List**

**Agent Dan Houston (45) - not on Death's List**

**Agent Aaron Tate (38) - not on Death's List**

**William Bludworth (56) - has the most knowledge about Death, not on Death's list**

**Death (?) - antagonist**

**This is my first serious story, so please don't hate. :) Luv ya guys! Here's the story!**

Sam's POV

I know what you're thinking. This is another time for cheating death, huh? Exactly. I was a senior and I went to Ridgeway High School. I was a good student, the co-host of the hit web show _iCarly_, and had plenty of friends. The date was October 6, 2011. We were getting ready to go to Hollywood, California for a couple of days cause me and all of the other seniors just decided to do it for fun, with all of our teachers, a few parents, me, and all of my classmates. I couldn't wait, until we arrived at the airport on the bus. I was as scared as hell. I felt uneasy about the whole trip. I felt goosebumps along my spine. I was sitting next to my best friend, Carly Shay, the host of _iCarly. _I was staring outside of the window. By the time the bus had stopped, I felt vomit reach up to my mouth but I quickly swallowed it. Carly squeezed my shoulder.

"Hey Sam, are you okay?" she asked gently.

"I'm good," I lied. Then we got off the bus and headed towards the airport.

We got out tickets and walked through airpot security quickly. Our departure time was 6:06 p.m. That kinda scared me because we were leaving on the 6th and "666" is the number of the devil, but I just shook it off quickly. We were sitting down near the entrance, waiting for the time to arrive. My boyfriend, Freddie Benson, sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek. I looked towards him and kissed him back on the lips.

"You ready, Sam?" he asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm ready," I lied quickly and giving out a fake smile.

"Good. We're gonna leave in about ten minutes."

As soon as he said that, my heart stopped pumping.

"You excited?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm so excited to go see Universal Studios."

We then talked for about a good ten minutes or so and boarded the plane.

We sat down in coach. There were two rows of three seats in each one. Me, Carly, and Freddie agreed to sit in the same row. Carly's older brother, Spencer and Freddie's freak mother, Mrs. Benson (I hate calling her Marissa). Our other classmates, teachers, and parents got on the plane quickly, along with the other hundred passengers.

"Freddie, do you need ointment?" asked Mrs. Benson childlishly.

"No Mom, I'm fine," replied Freddie turning red since she said that out loudly so everyone could hear. People stared at him and he covered his face.

Spencer then tried talking to her and that quickly got her caught off guard, but then he got caught in her talking. Poor guy. Anyway, I had cold sweat running down my face and back. Freddie cuddled next to me and Carly was chatting away with Gibby who sat in front of us. Soon, everything around me stopped and my eyes closed. I quickly opened them back up and everything was just going on as usual. I closed my eyes and then a vision happened...

The flight attendant closed the latch door and announced over the speakers, "Attention ladies and gentlemen, we are flying on Flight 360 from Seattle to Hollywood, California non-stop. Thank you for riding and choosing to ride United Airlines with us. Have a safe flight, everyone. Enjoy."

A couple minutes later, the pilot announced, "Flight attendants, please seat and prepare for take-off."

A couple minutes later, we took off. Across the aisle from us, I saw my ex-douchey-boyfriend, Jonah Albert, making out with his current girlfriend and Carly's former best friend, Missy Robinson, AKA a stuck-up bitch.

We were barely 500 feet of the ground, and then the plane started shaking. I expected that it was just turbulence, but then it started shaking violently. People were being thrown around the plane. The seat belts came undone and people started rolling down the aisle, trampling over each other. Only fifteen people were out of their seats and then I suddenly couldn't breathe.

The air masks came down and people reached for them. Gibby yanked on one way too hard and electrical wires came down and electrocuted him to death. Carly screamed and soon Jonah flew out of his seat and fell against the floor, breaking his wrist. He howled in pain and part of the roof above tore open and he got sucked out of the plane and fell to his death.

Missy screamed. Her seatbelt came undone and she gripped her seat for dear life. She then got dragged towards the open hole, she wouldn't let go, but her legs were dangling. Mrs. Benson got out of her seat even though people screamed at her not to do it. She pulled Missy back into her seat and fastened her seatbelt and then she got sucked of the plane.

"MOM!" screamed Freddie and he eventually started crying. Missy pulled the mask over her face and continued breathing. Without a warning, the window near Carly broke and her head was sucked through the window and remained stuck. Me and Freddie didn't mind trying to pull her out. It would cause her more pain and she was going to die anyway. They were sitting near an emergency exit door, and it broke open. Freddie grabbed onto me in a bear hug and threatened not to let her go. Carly's body was then sucked into a nearby engine. The engine suddenly caught on fire and it bursted through Spencer's head, killing him instantly.

They screamed in horror. Me, Missy, and Freddie were the only passengers on the plane left. Missy was sitting on the left side and it immediately blew up. Freddie tried to grab for her hand, but it was too late. She was sucked out the plane in her misery. I started crying and then the plane exploded, engulfing me and Freddie in flames and burned in a fatal way. I closed her eyes and prayed one last time.

Then the vision went back into a reality...

I suddenly open my eyes again. At first, I thought it was a dream, but it seemed real. Too real. Carly and Freddie asked me if I was all right, but I shook my head. All of us had to get off this plane... fast.

**So, what do you guys think? I hope you like it and Chapter 2 coming soon! Please review! Luv ya guys! :)**


	2. Barely Escaping

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Here's the new one!**

Sam's POV

"Sam, are you okay?" asked Freddie.

"No," I replied.

"Why?" asked Carly.

"Cause... THE PLANE'S GONNA EXPLODE!" I immediately got out of my seat and ran down the aisle. "IT'S GONNA FUCKING EXPLODE!"

A flight attendant came up to me and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am. But you can't leave. We're about to take off."

"NO! THE PLANE'S GONNA GODDAMN EXPLODE! WE HAVE TO GET OFF THIS THING OR WE'LL FUCKING DIE!"

"Ma'am, I-"

"Just let her off, ma'am," said Freddie calmly.

"I'm sorry, sir but you can't-"

"LISTEN, JUST GET EVERYONE OFF THIS FUCKING PLANE... NOW!" I screamed.

"Sam, what the fuck is your problem?" asked Carly.

I ignored her and stormed my way down the aisle. Spencer and Mrs. Benson got up after me and tried to restrain me back in my seat. Then I realized the only way to get people off the plane was by hurting them. I slapped Mrs. Benson and before I could kick Spencer, the flight attendant grabbed me and threw towards the latch door. She threw me out, along with Spencer and Mrs. Benson. Security was on their way and I still had to get everyone out of here. I ran back inside and Missy ran up to me and screamed in my face, "YOU ARE A FUCKING DUMB BITCH!"

She then slapped me. I slapped her back. Jonah ran up to us to break up the fight and the flight attendants grabbed all three of us to get off the plane. While we were being dragged out slowly, I screamed at everyone to get the fuck off. Of course nobody would listen to me, except Carly, Gibby, and Freddie. They all got out of their seats and followed us out of the plane. We were dragged outside my security into the waiting room. We were being questioned by security and they finally walked away. I sat down in the chairs next to Freddie while he was comforting me.

"Okay," said Spencer, "why did you do that, Sam?"

"I saw it," I replied, rubbing my back of my neck while I sweating profusely.

"Saw what?"

"A vision. Shortly after takeoff, the plane begins the shake. Then the whole left side and then the plane just explodes." I then started crying uncontrollably.

"So we're all thrown out of this plane just because Puckett had a bad dream?" asked Missy in a stupid sarcastic manner, "Oh the plane, it's gonna explode, it's gonna explode. Man, that bitch just wants some fucking attention."

Carly's face immediately turned red. She got out of her seat and stormed towards Missy. She then said to her, "You know what, Missy? You're a real piece of shit. Fuck you."

"Fuck me? No, no, no. You're the bitch here. I mean, fuck you!" She then pushed Carly. Carly slapped her and Missy slapped her back.

I then got out of my seat and yelled, "How about I pay you a trip to the fucking hospital?" I then tackled Missy to the ground and started punching her in the face.

Everyone else except Gibby yelled, "Guys, stop fighting! Goddamn it!" They tried to break up the fight, but security backed them off and tried to break up _our _fight. I saw Gibby stare out at the window watching the airplane looking sad and he said depressingly, "There they go and here we stay."

After the security pulled us away, Missy pointed a finger at me and said, "You're fucking dead, Puckett, for ruining my trip to Hollywood you-"

"OH SHIT!" screamed Gibby. Then the window exploded into chards of glass and we all ducked, as the plane exploded into a fire ball shortly after it took off. Gibby then got up and ran away from the window as fast as he could. The security ran away from us and radioed in for help. We saw ambulance lights and heard sirens rushing towards the scene, but there was nothing we could do about it. Missy stared at me for a moment, got up, and walked away with Jonah. I was sweating like hell and just stared out the window. All of my classmates, a dozen parents, and half a dozen teachers were dead, along with the pilots, flight attendants, and other hundred passengers. There were only eight lucky sole survivors. Me, Freddie, Carly, Spencer, Mrs. Benson, Gibby, Missy, and Jonah.

**Chapter 3 coming soon! Thanks for reading, guys! Please review! Luv ya!**


	3. A Meeting with Agents

**Hey, guys! Thank you so much for all of the nice reviews you gave me! Sorry, it took so long. It was school work. You want a little update, huh? Okay, here is Chapter 3! Love ya guys! :)**

Sam's POV

A couple days later, I was sitting at home by myself. I was watching the news of the whole story. After that, I read it from a newspaper. It was on the head cover, "EIGHT SURVIVORS BARELY ESCAPED DEADLY PLANE CRASH." It wasn't a plane crash, it was an explosion. Ugh, people are idiots sometimes. I started blaming myself and feeling guilty for not being able to get all of the people off the plane. I tried to reassure myself that it was their faults for not listening to me, but I ignored myself and cried some more. After I was crying for a few moments, my cell phone rang. I picked it up immediately without checking the Caller ID.

"Hello?" I said in a dreary voice.

"Are you Ms. Sam Puckett?" asked a sturdy, male's voice. He didn't seem that friendly and caring.

"Yes," I replied uncomfortably in a sad manner.

"My name is Agent Dan Houston. Meet me at the local Starbucks in Downtown Seattle. I have some questioning for you and a couple of your 'friends.'"

I was beginning to hate that guy. "You mean the survivors of the accident?" I asked, and it felt like I shot back at him.

"Yes, weren't you paying attention?"

I stayed silent for a moment and then murmured, "Yes..."

"Good, now will you meet me? All of the other 'survivors' agreed to."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Good." Then he hung up rudely.

I rolled my eyes and put my cell phone in my pocket. I put a jacket on, grabbed my car keys, and headed towards the front door. My mom wasn't home at the time. Like she didn't care. God, does she have anything better to do? She hasn't been home since the day before the accident. I later planned to stay at Carly and Spencer's apartment later on.

I hopped in my crappy 1968 Ford pickup truck and head off towards Downtown Seattle.

Traffic was light, which was a surprise to me, but I didn't really care. I arrived at the local Starbucks. I parked into a nearly empty parking lot and headed inside. Inside I saw four unhappy Starbucks employees and two strangers I didn't know waiting impatiently for their coffee. I looked around and I saw nine people at two large tables in the corner. They were Gibby, Missy, Jonah, Carly, Spencer, Mrs. Benson, and Freddie. The other two people were two men in their mid-forties. One was about average height and kind of overweight. He also looked really mean and careless. Probably the guy named Dan Houston and the one who talked to me on the phone. The other guy was tall, skinny, had quite large muscles, good complexion, and he looked really nice and friendly.

When Missy looked at me, she rolled her eyes and quickly turned away. Jonah stared at me for a second and turned away. I hugged Gibby and Spencer and they both thanked me for saving their lives. I hugged Carly and she said she was so grateful being alive and me saving her and others' lives. Freddie hugged and kissed me and thanked me in the same way.

Then Mrs. Benson came up to me and for the first time, she thanked me.

"Thank you Sam," she said softly. Then we hugged. We all sat down at our tables.

The "nice agent" introduced himself in a friendly manner, "Hello everyone. My name is Aaron Tate. I heard you were the eight sole survivors of the Flight 360 Incident. We're here just to ask you guys a few questions. Don't worry, it won't take long."

The other agent replied in a grumpy tone, "Hi. My name is Dan Houston and... what he said."

Carly and Gibby exchanged weird glances at each other. I just rolled my eyes.

"So, is everyone okay?" asked Aaron.

"Yes sir," everyone replied, except Dan Houston.

"Great. Why did you guys get off the plane before it, you know, exploded?"

"Well, I thought Sam first had a mental breakdown," said Carly, "and she screamed, 'The plane's gonna explode!' Then we got off the plane and it turned out that she was right."

"How did Sam know?" asked Dan.

"I had a vision that the plane was gonna explode," I said.

"Oh really? Don't say it was like that from those _Final Destination_."

"Dude, this isn't a joke-"

"My name's Dan."

"SHUT UP, OKAY? Why don't any of you guys believe me?'

"Sam, we do believe in you!" said everyone in a concern manner except Missy, Jonah, Dan, and Aaron.

"Listen lady," said Dan in a really mean tone, "I don't know about you, but you must have caused the explosion and tried to get yourself-"

"SAM DID NOT DO THAT YOU IDIOT!" yelled Carly.

"Yes, she fucking did Shay!" yelled Missy.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch!"

"Guys, stop!" yelled Gibby, "Sam did not cause the explosion. She had a premonition of the plane exploding and that's final."

"Well listen," said Aaron politely, "if she had a premonition of the plane exploding, then she saved all of your lives."

"That is correct," said Mrs. Benson.

"But what if she is a suicide terrorist and decided-" said Dan in a rude way.

"LISTEN, SHUT UP AND NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID OPINION!" yelled Freddie. He then grabbed Sam's hand and murmured, "Come on Sam, let's get out of here, this is total bullshit."

"I agree," said Carly. Then she got up and left.

Missy and Jonah got up without a word and soon left. Mrs. Benson and Spencer then walked out together.

Later that day, we planned to go to the memorial service the next day and continue on with our lives.

**Sorry, guys it took me so long. I kind of had to rush a little bit, but I now I'll try not to. Okay? Love you guys! Thanks! :)**


	4. The Flight 360 Memorial Service

**Now here's Chapter 4! Yay! :D**

Sam's POV

I sat in the front row of the funeral next to Carly, Freddie, and Gibby. Spencer and Mrs. Benson sat behind us. I still haven't seen my mother. I hope she know that I'm okay, but still I've been staying at Carly and Spencer's apartment for only twenty-four hours now and they're both getting sick of it. So I need to find my mother fast. I hope she know I'm alive or I hope that _she's_ still alive. Mrs. Benson was still glad that Freddie was alive. She couldn't lose her son after her husband and Freddie's dad lost his life on Flight 93 during the 9/11 attacks on his way from Boston to San Francisco since he was on a huge business trip.

Missy and Jonah were there of course and they sat on the other side of the chairs. We pretty much stayed silent the whole time and put white and red roses on a huge table nearby where the pictures of the victims and candles were. Me and Carly were crying so hard. Freddie and Gibby hugged both of us to close to tell us that was all right, even though it wasn't.

"Well this is horrible," said Carly.

"I feel sorry for these people since they didn't get off the plane," said Gibby.

"Sam, do you know why the plane exploded?" asked Freddie."

I shook my head sadly and he held me close to his chest and I cried and I cried and I cried.

We then sat down again and everyone gave out a speech pretty much and the whole ceremony lasted four hours long.

"All 147 passengers are feared dead," a sad-looking woman announced, "there are only eight survivors that barely escaped to get off of the plane right before it exploded. We determine that it exploded right after takeoff and the cause of the explosion remains unknown."

We just sat there and I didn't really pay the much attention at all. After the ceremony, the sun was setting. We were heading towards our cars and we saw an African-American man in his fifties. He came up to us and he said, "You eight must be the survivors of the Flight 360 Incident."

"Yes we are," said Missy proudly."

"Well just to let you know, my name is William Bludworth. I have encountered many situations like this before and Death... does not like to be cheated."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Spencer.

"I'm saying that I dealt with this three times. There was a man named Sam Lawton who saved his friends before a bridge collapsed. He then died in a plane explosion, but a boy named Alex Browning got six other people off the plane before it exploded and that was over ten years ago, however Sam didn't listen to him and he died in the Flight 180 Incident. Then there was a girl who had a premonition of a freak highway accident and a huge pile-up killing everyone involved in it. They actually saved people's lives, but Death does not like to be cheated. The lucky few who survived the disaster will be killed, one by one... Death comes around and it is everywhere."

"Dude stop it," said Jonah, "that's crazy man. That's not even possible."

"Oh, yes it is son. In fact-"

"Look, you don't know what you're talking about and you're crazy," said Mrs. Benson controllingly.

All of us then left him and went home. We ignored him and continued to move on with our lives. It was a big mistake. This was the beginning of the end.

**Okay, guys! Now someone's death will occur in the next chapter! Enjoy and thank you guys for reading this! Love you! ;)**


	5. The Beginning of The End

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a week or two! I've been busy with school work and stuff, but now I'm back! Anyway, here's chapter 5! Hope you like it!**

Sam's POV

It has been about three days since the Flight 360 Memorial Service. I was shopping at Wal-Mart and I still haven't heard from my mom yet. Of course I haven't. What sick "things" would that crazy, old bag be doing out there right now? I was shopping at Wal-Mart for some groceries. When I walked outside, it was raining. I walked to my truck as fast as I could. I hastily put the groceries in my trunk and I was about to get into my car, until I saw Jonah coming along the way. Great...

He walked towards me and yelled out, "Hey Sam! Sam Puckett!"

I ignored him and tried to keep doing my task, but he grabbed my arm. I smacked it away and got in my car. Before I could rive away I asked him, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Sam," he said, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Okay. I looked through my dad's pile of old newspapers and I found an interesting article. It was about a kid named Alex Browning and he and his teachers and classmates were going on a field trip to Paris. They were boarding the plane, which was Flight 180. He had a vision that the plane was going to explode and he got himself and a few other people off the plane. He saved a few other people and himself. After the accident, the survivors began to die, one by one, in strange, horrific accidents."

"Jonah, that's-"

"Trust me, Sam. It's true. I don't have the newspaper article with me right now, but please I can prove it to you!"

I shook my head at him and said, "Fuck you, Jonah." Then I pulled out and drove away.

As I was driving, I heard him faintly yell, "SAM! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!"

I drove back home ignoring him. But he was right, I should've listened to him. This was not the end. This was the _beginning _of the end.

Normal POV

Gibby was home alone watching television. All of a sudden, the power went out. He looked around, confused and dazed. He went over to his cell phone to call for help and there was no reception.

"Shit," he murmured. He put his phone down on the counter and walked outside. He went around the neighborhood making sure that everybody was okay, but before he could go ask his next door neighbor, a power line above his head snapped in electrocuting bolts down below him. He screamed, but he dodged in just in time. Then the wires were caught on fire and it caused an explosion, but Gibby dodged it too.

He was knocked down in the middle of the street. Another wire from another power line swung down with electrocuting bolts and it nearly hit him in the face. He screamed out loud, "JESUS CHRIST!" He was sweating down his back and forehead. His neighbors came out of the house and yelled, "Gibby, are you okay?"

Before Gibby could get up or answer, a careless driver who wasn't looking over him ran over him and crushed his ribs. He suddenly couldn't breathe and died within a minute or two.

Gibby was dead. Everyone was just shocked.

_A few days later_

A funeral for Gibby was held. His brother, Guppy, was there crying his eyes out. His parents were there sobbing too. Carly, Freddie, Sam, Jonah, Missy, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson were there also.

Freddie shook his head and asked Carly, "How could this be? This death is so weird. Gibby never meant to seem to die like that."

"I know," replied Carly, "how can a power line nearly electrocute him and a driver can't see a damn car or just run her over."

Mrs. Benson walked towards them and said, "I talked to their neighbors and no single house had their power went out. It's just... strange."

Jonah looked towards Sam and mouthed the words, _I told you so_.

Sam mouthed back, _You're retarded, it's just a coincidence_.

_That's what you think. I think that too_.

The funeral went by slowly for a few hours and everybody went back home.

Sam's POV

Maybe Jonah was right. Maybe it wasn't just a coincidence. Was if it was one of those "Final Destination movies?" I went to bed later that night. I was back at my house after Spencer kicked me out for leaving so many messes in his apartment. I heard a tapping on my window and I opened it. It was Freddie.

"Baby," I said, "what are you doing here? It's 11:00."

"I know, but my mom went to help out Gibby's family."

"Well, that's nice for her."

"Is your mom home yet?"

"Nope." Then I heard the front door open and heavy footsteps come up the stairs. I then heard a drowsy, drunken woman voice yell out, "Samantha Puckett! Go to fucking bed!"

"Go!" I yelled at Freddie.

"But what if-"

"Baby, I'll be fine. Just go."

He thought about it for a moment and he kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too." I kissed him back. Freddie disappeared out of the window and my mom appeared in my room right after.

"Samantha, what the hell were you doing?"

"Just staring out my window."

"Go to bed."

I closed my window hastily and hopped on my bed. I mom got on top of me and then slapped me hard across the face. I whimpered and yelled out, "Mom! Please stop!"

"No! Now you're gonna pay!"

"For what?"

But she never said anything. She yelled out, "Bob! Come here!"

A man who looked like he was in his 20s came into my room. He took off his belt and unzipped his pants. He climbed towards me and he ripped of my cotton pajama pants with no effort. This happens almost every time my mom brings a new man in the house. Hardly anyone ever succeeded to rape me, but I was getting so fucking sick of it. I screamed and I kicked him in the groin. He groaned and I ran out of my house as fast as I could.

A few hours later, I knocked on Freddie's door. Mrs. Benson has started to like me ever since I saved her life in the plane incident. I was crying and she asked me, "Sweetie, what's wrong?" I explained to her what happened. Back at home. What my mom was doing. Everything what my mom was doing to me back home. I asked her if I could stay with them for a while until my mom will serve justice. She agreed and lured me inside.

"Freddie, your girlfriend Sam's here. Now I'm going to go to the police station and file a report. I'll be back in three hours and forty-seven minutes." Freddie hugged her and told her he loved her. She told him she loved her too. She then walked outside the door.

I explained to Freddie what happened and he held me to his chest.

"It's okay baby," he said softly, "don't cry."

I looked up to his face and he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed me up against the wall and started hungrily kissing my jaw, my neck, and then my collarbone. I unbuttoned his striped button shirt, which left on his white tank top. He grabbed me by the thighs, picked me up, and he carried me to his bedroom.

**So what do you guys think? Sorry I couldn't upload it sooner, but I'm trying! Anyway, I hope you liked it! Chapter 6 coming soon! Bye! Love ya guys! ;D**


	6. The First Time

**Guys, I'm so sorry for not reviewing this story in a long time! By the way, I will try to make it better and I have a new story out! Check out my profile for more info! Anyway, here is chapter 6! YAY! :D**

**Warning: If you have no knowledge of sex whatsoever, please skip this chapter! (I did a lemon for you guys, even though it's rated T. I hope this story doesn't get freaking flagged. Are you happy now? Good, enjoy).**

_Sam's POV_

Freddie gently pushed me on his bed and started kissing my lips. I shoved my tongue inside of his mouth and he pushed mine back playfully. I took off his shirt and rubbed my hands over his bare chest. He moaned softly into my mouth. He broke the kiss and took off my shirt. I unbuckled his belt and took off his pants. He took off his shoes and socks and I took of mine. He kissed down my neck while he took off my short shorts. He unclipped my bra easily and started sucking on my left breast while fondling with my right one.

"Oh God, Freddie," I moaned in pleasure, "please dont' stop. I beg you."

"I won't Sam," he murmured and he kissed me on the mouth. He then switched to my right one and I screamed in pleasure.

He stopped and he looked at me in the eyes with concern.

"Why did you stop? I asked.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked sweetly, "I heard you scream."

"No, it just feels so good. Do you not want to do this?"

"Of course I do, but this is my first time."

"This is my first time too. Just shut up and kiss me, Freddie. I love you so much."

"As you wish, Sam."

He started kissing me again and fondled with my breasts at the same time. He kissed down my chest to my stomach and he planted a big firm kiss on it. I giggled while he did that and he took off my panties and started massaging my clit. I moaned again. IT FELT SO GOOD.

He continued massaging and licking my flower while fondling my left breast with his right hand.

"FREDDIE! UGH, I'M GONNA CUM!"

"DO IT FOR ME, BABY!"

I let out a huge seed of cum in his face. He licked it off his lips and he kissed my flower.

"That's my girl," he murmured.

"Now it's my turn," I grinned mischieviously.

I quickly flipped him over and I took off his boxers and threw it in the corner of his room. Now we were both completely naked. I started massaging and kissing his penis. He moaned in pleasure and he held my head there. Semen started slowly flowing out of his penis. I licked my lips and I started sucking on it. He moaned even louder.

"Baby, don't stop!" he yelled in pleasure.

I continued sucking on it and he screamed, "SAM, I'M GONNA CUM!"

He shot out semen into my mouth and I swallowed it.

"You taste good, baby," I said seductively. He grinned and he flipped me over. Without hesitation, he put his penis into my vagina and started thrusting back and forth slowly.

"Faster," I moaned, "don't stop."

He moved faster and faster and faster until I started screaming. We did this non-stop for about ten minutes or so while he was kissing my neck, lips, tears, and pinching my nipples to make me feel good.

"FREDDIE, I'M GONNA CUM!" I screamed.

"ME TOO, SAM! GET READY!"

We both moaned and screamed in pleasure and pain at the same time as we both finally orgasmed. He slowly pulled his penis out of my vagina and laid down next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and put hand on his chest.

"Sammy, I love you so much. I would never, ever leave you," said Freddie.

"I love you too Freddie. I'm so glad you said that. I'm so glad I'm with you. I'll never get tired of you saying that to me."

"I'll never get tired of you saying that to me too baby."

He kissed me passionately one last time. After that, he kissed my forehead and right as we were about to sleep, Freddie's mom walked in.

"OH MY GOD!"

**My first lemon ever, so yeah... I hope you guys liked it. :) Don't forget to review. I love you all! Byez! :D**


	7. Murdered

**Hey, everyone. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I know I haven't made an update in a while. Well, here it is! Dun, dun, dun! Enjoy! :)**

Normal POV

Jonah walked to K-Mart to go buy some ammunition to go hunting with his father the next day. He went into the aisle and all of a sudden, he heard a gunshot noise. He searched around and two masked robbers run into the store, threatening a pregnant clerk with the money. Jonah screamed at them to leave her alone, but they shot and fired at him in the chest, killing him instantly. They grabbed the money and ran out of the store quickly.

The clerk screamed and quickly dialed 9-1-1. Jonah just laid on the ground motionless.

_"On Channel 23 News, this is Bob Baker. There was a robbery at the local K-Mart earlier this afternoon in Downtown Seattle. There has been only fatality there. The victim was identified as 18-year-old Jonah Albert..."_

Missy was watching the News while eating her spaghetti. When she heard her boyfriend's name, she dropped her fork on the floor.

_"__The tape has been stolen by the two robbers. Their faces were not seen by witnesses. Only one witness saw two men leaving the store with bags of money. There were no suspects who had been arrested for the murder of Jonah Albert. No one spotted the getaway vehicle. There has been no evidence of who and why someone could have done such an inexplicable act. There had been no fingerprints or footprints. The murder weapon has not been found yet. This is Bob Baker with Story 11, signing off."_

Missy screamed in pain. She felt pain and agony on the inside. How could it happen? How could it? Her boyfriend was murdered on a random occasion on a random in a random place. How could it happen? Gibby and Jonah are now dead. It's just so strange...

Sam clutched her chest in pain.

"Sam, what's wrong?" asked Carly.

"I can feel it..."

"Feel what?"

"Gibby and Jonah are now dead."

"Okay," said Freddie, "what did you see?"

"We can help you," said Carly in a concerned way, "just please tell us."

"I see how the next person's gonna die."

"What do you mean 'the next person'?" asked Freddie.

"The survivors of the accident. I believe it will be in order of who was supposed to die in the plane crash."

"Just like those 'Final Destination' movies?"

"Exactly."

"Do you remember the next person?"

"I believe so," said Sam, "it's... your mom."

"Mrs. Benson?" asked Carly.

"No..." said Freddie, "No! How?"

"She is going to the police to file a repot for my mom. She has to take the highway to get there and she will... be involved... in an accident..."

"No! We have to stop her!"

"Did you leave yet, Sam?" asked Carly.

Freddie's mom walked in.

"Mom!" screamed Freddie, "don't go to the police today!"

"Why is that, son?"

"You're gonna die in an accident!"

"Says who?"

"Sam."

"Why is that?"

"She had the vision of the plane accident," explained Carly, "she sees how the next person's gonna die."

_Death sat there quietly... thinking of a new plan..._

"That's ridiculous..."

_What if...?_

"But it's true...!"

_What if she "fell?"_

"NO!"

_Keep walking there..._

"Oh please," exaggerated Mrs. Benson looking out of the window, "there's hardly anybody there..."

_Now trip and slip..._

She tripped over one of Spencer's cord and fell out of the 13-story window, crashing right through it.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Freddie, Sam, Carly.

The police later showed and investigated the cord. They later stated that it was an accident. Case closed. But it wasn't for Sam, Carly, and Freddie. William Bludworth was right. There are no accidents. She was _murdered _by Death. _Murdered_. _Murdered, murdered, murdered, and killed, killed, killed._

The trio and iCarly gang had to warn Spencer and Missy.

**Thank you guys so much for taking your time to read and review! More chapters coming soon! Thank you all! Bye! :)**


End file.
